


Never Imagined Possible

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sami's wedding day, she prepares to marry Lucas Roberts. However, Brandon takes matters into his own hands by kidnapping her. Can he convince her that Lucas is all wrong for her before it's too late? (Note: I started this one a while ago when Brandon had left the first time around and this story takes place before Brandon returned the second time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
A cool breeze swept in through the curtains of the church window as Samantha Brady took in a nervous breath. Gazing at her reflection, she found it hard to believe that this day had finally come. She was about to be married at long last and nothing would ever cause her to be alone again and all of her dreams would be coming true--well at least all the dreams that fate would allow her to have in this lifetime. A knock upon the door behind her caused her thoughts back to jump into this moment, into this day as she forced a smile over her pink lips wanting to desperately believe she was in the right place, at the right time with the right man.  
“Got a minute?” Eric tipped his head in through the door smiling at his twin sister.  
  
“For my favorite twin brother,” she smiled back at him turning to face him, “always.”  
  
“Good I was hoping you’d say that,” Eric admitted stepping into the small dressing room, “you’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now Sami.”  
  
“Thanks Eric,” Sami placed her hand over her abdomen running her fingers over the silk of the gown, “I want today to be perfect because let’s face it, it’s not every day that I’m getting married…”  
  
“No, it’s not,” Eric paused thinking it over for a long moment, “but at the same time in all the years you’ve talked about this big day, you’ve always spoke of wanting it to happen with a man you were head over heels in love with.”  
  
“Eric, not this again,” Sami frowned in response, “it’s my wedding day and I don’t want anything to spoil it.”  
  
“Sami, I’m sorry, but I know you don’t love him,” Eric urged desperately, “I know that he’s not the one you’ve wanted to share your life with. I know you’re not in love…”  
  
“Being in love gets us no where,” Sami shot back at him, “you of all people should know how you get burned by love.”  
  
“Sami, that doesn’t mean you should give up on it,” Eric insisted, “and especially not by tying your life down to Lucas Roberts. You can barely even tolerate him half the time, let alone try spending your life with him.”  
  
“Eric, Lucas is going to give me a future. He’s going to provide a stable, secure environment for Will and I,” Sami argued with him, “he’s not going to leave me.”  
  
“And you’re never going to love him,” Eric pointed out seeing the sadness behind his sister’s eyes, “Sami, you can fool mom and maybe even Lucas, but you can’t fool me. I know you better than you know yourself and the only reason you agreed to this is because you’re trying to forget Brandon.”  
  
“Eric stop,” Sami raised her hand in the air to stop his words, “I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
“Well maybe you should,” Eric frowned deeply, “I know that since Brandon left you at the altar you’ve been trying to pick up the pieces of your life, but anyone with eyes can see that you aren’t over Brandon.”  
  
“Brandon walked out on me,” Sami reminded him harshly, “he saw me for what I was and he left without a second glance. He and I tried to make it work on love, but love only burned me in the end…”  
  
“Sami, if you and Brandon truly love one another than you could’ve worked through things,” Eric urged her again, “you could’ve called him.”  
  
“Eric, he hates me. He said he never wanted to see me again,” Sami felt the hot tears stinging in her eyes, “I lied to him about his child and he couldn’t forgive that.”  
  
“It wasn’t his child,” Eric reminded her shaking his head, “you both tampered with those DNA tests and you both were wrong.”  
  
“Still two wrongs don’t make right and Brandon couldn’t live with what I’d done, of how I was willing to keep him from his child had he been the father of that baby,” Sami wiped at a falling tear, “and who can blame him? I’d have killed anyone that tried to keep me from Will.”  
  
“Sami, even so this doesn’t give you reason to commit yourself to a life sentence with Lucas,” Eric argued with her, “he’s not the man you love.”  
  
“He’s the man that loves me and that will be enough,” Sami cut him off swiftly, “look Eric, I know what you’re trying to do and I love you for it, but I won’t change my mind. I’m marrying Lucas today and nothing in this world will stop me.”  
  
“Sami, I just wish…” Eric sighed heavily hating to upset her as he opened his arms towards her, “I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“Maybe some day,” Sami offered reaching out to embrace her brother as she closed her eyes thinking about all the dreams and plans she’d made in the past for a life with Brandon only to have them fade away in the blink of an eye.  
  
“I just always wanted more for you,” Eric confessed squeezing her in his arms before placing a kiss on the top of her head, “I love you Sami.”  
  
“I love you too Eric,” Sami looked up at her brother wiping at her eyes, “now why don’t you get back out there and check on everyone? I have to fix my makeup again since you have me all emotional.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Eric touched her face gently, “I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“I gave up on that a long time ago. I’m just hoping for some security in my life at this point,” she offered a half hearted smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder, “that’s the best I can hope for.”  
  
“I hate to see you giving up on love,” Eric frowned deeply.  
  
“Eric, just let me do this. This is really for the best,” she sighed in response.  
  
“Alright,” Eric reluctantly agreed, “but know if you change your mind…”  
  
“I won’t,” Sami shook her head determined, “I’m going to walk down that isle and become Mrs. Lucas Roberts.”  
  
“There’s really nothing I can say to change your mind?”  
  
“Not a word,” she shook her head as Eric turned towards the door, “oh and Eric, could you have mom come back here in a few minutes to help me with the finishing touches here?”  
  
“Sure,” he smiled back at her offering one last look, “and for what it’s worth I hope today brings you the miracle you’ve always hoped for Sami,” he finished stepping out of the door and closing it gently behind him.  
  
“It’s too late for that,” Sami sighed heavily as she turned back to her reflection wondering where her life had taken her.  
  
Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
  
  
“Oh Brandon,” Sami sighed looking down to the bracelet on her arm. While Brandon had been gone a long time now, she hadn’t had the heart to take it off and even if it was inappropriate on her wedding day, she couldn’t stand to part with it. Lucas didn’t know the truth behind the gift Brandon had given her, but she vowed to herself that she’d always keep it close to her as a reminder of how good things almost were in her life if only for a brief moment in time.  
  
“No more crying,” she chastised herself as she looked at her sad eyes in the mirror, “this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and you’re going to make the best of it Sami Brady. Lucas is what you need in your life and he’ll be a good husband. So he’s not Brandon, but you never were meant to have that. This is for the best,” she tried to convince herself weakly.  
  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
  
Sami reached for her veil adjusting it as she heard the door open behind her. Forcing a smile as she heard the footsteps behind her, she thought to these last few moments of the single life as she spoke out to the visitor in the room knowing it was her mother.  
  
“You know mom, this really is a beautiful dress,” Sami began making casual conversation, “almost as beautiful as the one I wore to my wedding with Brandon. Oh god, now look what Eric has me started on. Mom, I know I said I wouldn’t cry over what might’ve been, but being here today just reminds me of Brandon. I mean here I am about to make all my dreams come true in their own strange way and I’m going to become Mrs. Lucas Roberts, but here I am drudging up the past. I mean maybe it’s because all my weddings have ended badly and I’m sure it won’t be that way with Lucas, but still I have this nagging, sinking feeling…maybe it’s crazy. Maybe I should’ve thought this through, but then again maybe…” Sami trailed off with a sigh.  
  
“Maybe there won’t be a wedding today,” a harsh whisper pooled behind her ear, lacing her skin with a heated breath as a hand clasped over her mouth turning her away from the mirror as she tried to let out a scream.  
  
“I’m sorry I have to do this,” the whisper explained as Sami inhaled something on the palm pressed over her lips. Realizing that there must’ve been a cloth or something in the hands of the man who’d grabbed her, Sami tried to raise her voice, to wiggle out of her arms, but as the world went black, she collapsed in his arms.  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Gasping for air, Sami opened her eyes with a start. Feeling an ache swirl in her temple, she looked around the room trying to see where she was as she noticed the lavish paintings covering the walls of the room she’d found herself in. She was laying on a king sized bed atop of a cream covered comforter as her wedding gown lay draped over a chair beside her. Rubbing her aching neck, she kicked her feet off the bed noticing she was wearing only her slip and she immediately wrapped her arms around herself to cover herself up as the memory of her uninvited wedding guest had filled her mind. She remembered the whisper, the hand over her mouth, but how had she gotten here?  
  
  
Standing up and finding herself determined to uncover the truth about what had happened, Sami crossed the room seeing a pink and white floral print sundress hanging in front of the closet doors. Cautiously she stepped forward reaching for the sheer material as a shiver ran over her creeping down her spine. She touched the fabric eerily recognizing it as she’d had a similar dress at home in her closet. She eyed the size realizing that it was in fact her size. Looking around the room, Sami half expected someone to leap out at her as she grabbed the dress.  
  
  
“Where are you,” she spoke in a low whisper wondering where her captor had taken her and where he’d slipped off to, “what do you want?” she questioned realizing that her questions were falling upon deaf ears as she was all alone in the room.  
Looking back to the wedding dress, Sami contemplated returning to it, but as she noticed the window before her and her eyes cast over the beach beneath the balcony of the window, she realized that perhaps putting on her wedding dress wasn’t the best of ideas if she’d planned on escape.  
  
“When I find out who did this,” Sami’s voice tightened with anger as she slipped into the sundress and she noticed a pair of sandals on the floor in front of her. Noting that they were also her size, she found herself curiouser and curiouser about her captor.  
Once she’d finished dressing, Sami turned to the door marching forward expecting it to be locked as she tugged on the door knob. Much to her surprise, she found it opened easily and taking a breath as she caught the first wind of jasmine from the hallway reaching out to her, she decided she was going to get to the heart of this mystery once and for all.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end  
  
Sami cautiously circled the hallway towards the winding staircase that lead to a grand, open foyer below. The house was filled with a silence--well other than the sounds of the tide rolling in outside, she thought to herself as she descended towards the first floor. Moving slowly, one by one, she tried to think of who’d do such a thing to her, of who would be so bold as to tear her away from her wedding with Lucas. She knew that she didn’t have a lot of friends in Salem, but then again no one seemed to mind her marrying Lucas, well other than Eric.  
  
“Eric,” her lips curled into a scowl as she thought to her words with her brother. Surely he wouldn’t orchestrate such an event in an attempt to keep her from Lucas, or would he? Sami was notorious for her scheming and while Eric had been the good twin, she knew that he too had the genes to pull off some devious tricks. Still the hand and the voice hadn’t appeared to be Eric’s. Perhaps this was something more, she decided as a hearty aroma swept over her senses catching her off guard as she hit the first floor.  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Someone was cooking, Sami thought to herself as she slowly moved towards the trail of the seductive fragrance that filled the morning air. Someone was making what smelled like a very tasty, sumptuous meal. She eased her way into the kitchen finding that there was indeed pots and pans over the stove brewing something that smelled like it could quite possibly be Italian food. She inspected the pans once she’d realized that the kitchen was empty and she found herself in more of a quandary about her current situation.  
  
“Who would be so bold to have kidnapped her, brought her clothes and cooked her dinner,” she thought to herself realizing that none of this made sense as a breeze passed over from behind her. Spinning around on her heel she turned to find there was a door wall opened out onto the back and there was a figure standing out on the deck clad in a light blue t-shirt and tan shorts. Looking around the kitchen she reached for an empty pan raising it ever so slightly as the man slipped out of sight taking away the glimpse she’d been giving of his back side.  
  
“You’re going to pay now,” she announced more so to herself than to him as she marched towards the back porch sliding open the door wall further as she noticed he’d moved over towards a barbecue on the opposite end of the desk. He was hunched over, checking something on the bottom of the grill as Sami raised the pot over her head slamming it down on his back with an, “aha,” rushing past her lips as the man fell to the ground before her.  
  
“That’ll teach you,” she blurted out excitedly as he let out a groan and she watched him crawl over the deck, “just who the hell do you think you are?” she questioned in an accusatory tone as she kicked at him not allowing him to get away from her.  
  
“How could you ruin the most perfect, wonderful day of my life? Well I’ll have you know you’re going to pay for this,” she launched the pan at him once again as he reached out up towards her seizing her arm and catching her off balance. She gasped aloud toppling down to the deck beside him as he wrenched the pan from her hand throwing it out onto the beach as he moved over her pinning her down on the deck.  
  
“Get off me you monster,” she scratched and clawed at him as he tried to still her beneath him, “let me go you lunatic…you…”  
  
“Samantha,” the man scolded pinning down her flailing limbs as she met his eyes at long last, “Samantha stop!”  
  
“Brandon,” she gasped in confusion as she grew limp beneath him too stunned to move as questions filled her head, “what in the…”  
  
“I’m sorry I had to do this,” he explained with a sigh despite the ache rushing through him, “but I couldn’t allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life in marrying Lucas. I had to do what I could to stop it,” he finished as his dark eyes opened up a mystery that Samantha never imagined possible.  
  
  
Whisper by Evanescence


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha found herself at a loss for one of the few times in her life as she looked up at Brandon’s dark eyes gazing down over her, reaching inside of her as a tiny shiver rushed through her body. The heat of his hard form sunken over hers brought delicious memories rushing forward through her mind, reminding her of all the ways she’d missing Brandon since he’d stepped out of her life. Even though time had passed, there was certainly no denying the ache that filled her when he was near her. The longing and desire had only been the tip of the iceberg and as his breath skimmed over hers, she felt as though she could melt away losing herself completely in his arms…that was until reality crashed upon her once again causing her to regain her composure.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” she questioned harshly trying her best to make sense of what had taken place.

“Saving you from yourself,” he answered the longing look in his eyes fading a bit as he pulled away from her, leaving the fading reminder of his body’s brief caress against hers as he plopped down onto the desk rubbing his head in his hands, “Gees Samantha, what ever happened to just giving a guy a right hook?”

“I was afraid you were some kind of serial killer,” she defended as her gaze traveled over to the pan Brandon had tossed out onto the beach. Somehow while it had only been a matter of moments, she realized a crab had inched towards it contemplating making it a home of it’s own as she looked back to Brandon. His fingers passed deftly through his darkened tresses as Sami noticed the scowl upon his features.

“You know I’m not a serial killer,” he offered after a long moment’s contemplation.

“Of course I know that you aren’t, but all I saw was a hand and some lunatic who took me away from the happiest day of my life,” she began with a huff, “which doesn’t explain why you’re here or why I’m here with you for that matter.”

“You’re here because I wasn’t going to let you make another mistake in your life, Samantha,” Brandon declared firmly as another moan erupted from his lips.

“Oh and just why is that? Why should I listen to anything you have to say,” she challenged raising a skeptic brow, “I thought you hated me and didn’t give a damn about what I did or didn’t do in my life.”

“Samantha, about my saying that,” Brandon began with a sigh as she raised her hand dismissively in his face.

“Save it Brandon,” she shook her head refusing to allow him to wound her with his words, “your actions speak for themselves and I won’t listen to you berate me all over again. In fact as soon as I find the door, you don’t have to worry about me ever again,” she started to rise from the deck.

“Samantha,” Brandon’s voice called out to her, a pleading tone as he struggled to get up onto his two feet again. Finding that the dizziness still hung over him and he sank back onto the desk’s surface expelling another moan, “you aren’t going anywhere,” he managed with a groan.

“And just why aren’t I?” Sami questioned spinning around on her heel to face him, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just walk out of this place right here and now. I dare you.”

“Well for starters,” Brandon began reaching for the railing on the deck as he tried to hoist himself up again, “it’ll be a long walk back to Salem. One that I’m certain you won’t be able to make without assistance which I’m also fairly certain won’t be easy for you to come by and two,” his lips widened to a grin, “I won’t let you leave.”

Sami blinked back at him unable to believe his words as she eyed him closely wondering if perhaps she was stuck in a dream. She closed her eyes momentarily wondering if this would be the point in time when she’d wake up and her dream would come to an abrupt end and she’d find herself locked in some damp cellar with only rats and other nameless rodents to taunt her in her misery. Shaking the thought she stepped forward addressing him boldly.

“You won’t let me,” she repeated with a huff daring him to try to keep her prisoner, though in her heart she was well aware of the fact that being this close to Brandon again was the only place she’d wanted to be, “who the hell do you think you are? Why do you think that your opinion could hold any weight on my life or influence me in any way? You walked out of my life and never looked back Brandon. Why should I stay here and listen to a word that comes out of your mouth?”

“Because you know that if you take a moment to think about this situation, to think about what’s happening and as to why I brought you here, then you’ll realize that leaving is the last thing you’d want to do. In fact I’d even go so far as to say that when you take a moment to see what it is I’ve done, you’ll never want to leave again…”

“And why would I want to do that?” Sami challenged with an arched brow.

“Well it’s quite simple, Samantha,” Brandon took a clumsy step forward reaching out to her and seizing her in his arms with one swift, bold movement as their eyes connected, “you see the reason you’d want to do that is the reason why I couldn’t let you marry Lucas.”

“And why is that,” she questioned her voice a bit shaky after the way he’d collected her in his arms. She’d pressed her palm into his chest to stop him from holding her, to remove herself from his arms, but now as she felt his heart pounding in his chest, the warmth of his body beneath her touch, her head was swimming with the very notion of losing herself in this moment forever.

“Because Samantha,” his gaze traveled lazily over her soft, angry, rose colored lips, “the truth is that you don’t want to leave because deep down you know that I’m the love of your life and you’d be a fool to walk away,” Brandon challenged leaning in towards her as Samantha’s breath caught in her throat.

“You’d be surprised at how dramatically things have changed,” she blurted out thinking of the way he’d walked out on her, “things are different now.”

“Not that different,” Brandon shook his head as a devious smile swept over his handsome features causing him to glow with the knowledge of his hidden secret.

“Of course they are,” she argued as he moved in closer still, his fingers reaching into her hair, beckoning her nearer to him as his lips hovered over hers a mere breath away as her own pulse race wildly.

“You still love me, Samantha and the sooner you admit that, the better off we’ll be,” Brandon whispered leaning in over her, his thumb caressing the hollow of her cheek as she closed her eyes anticipating the feel of his lips pressed against hers, of the taste of his mouth kissing her in all the ways she’d once lost herself in, but suddenly almost as soon as the anticipatory promise of his warmth collected over her, she heard a sharp thud and she opened her eyes to find Brandon on the ground once again.

“Brandon,” she gasped kneeling down beside him as he let out a groan, “are you alright?”

“I think you did a number on me Samantha,” Brandon confessed rubbing his neck and shoulders as another moan erupted from his sensual mouth, “oh God, no one can ever turn their back on you.”

“I already told you that I thought you were some deranged serial killer, psycho kidnapper out to get me,” she reached out to touch his arm with thoughtless effort as he lifted his face to meet hers once again giving her a glimpse of those soulful brown eyes.

“Samantha, I’m not out to get you,” Brandon offered gently, “unless of course that is to get you inside my life again.”

“Brandon, why are you doing this?” she questioned in confusion, “why are you saying such things when we both know…” she stopped as she noticed the dark stains over the top of his shirt, “Oh my God Brandon you’re bleeding.”

“I am,” he half questioned lowering his hand as he noticed the blood smeared over his fingers, “so I am.”

“Let me take a look,” Sami slid in behind him seeing the red, pouring gash on the tanned skin of his neck and her lips curled into a frown, “oh my gosh. Brandon, I didn’t mean to do this to you. I just thought…”

“It’s alright Samantha,” Brandon offered gently, “I’m sure on some level I deserved it…”

“Not this,” she shook her head silently cursing her own spontaneous reaction, “Brandon, we should go get this cleaned up, even checked out at a hospital or something. You could need stitches.”

“Samantha, I’m fine,” he insisted turning towards her as he recognized the concern behind her eyes, “honestly I just need to get inside and clean it up. Maybe a quick shirt change and then perhaps we can talk over dinner.”

“Brandon I,” she began as he lifted the fingers of his clean hand up to her lips to silence any protest that might come from her.

“Just stay for dinner, hear me out,” Brandon urged gently, “I’ll explain everything over dinner and if you don’t want to be here after I’m finished with what I have to say, then I’ll let you be on your way. I won’t hold you here against your will after you’ve heard it all…”

“Brandon, it’s just…”

“You owe me that much after trying to kill me,” he offered with a teasing wink as his eyes caressed the contours of her face memorizing her beauty and imprinting it in his mind once again after all this time, “please…”

“I really shouldn’t even listen to a word you have to say after this stunt you’ve pulled, which I don’t really understand why you pulled it or how you pulled it off or even where the hell we’re at right now,” she took a look around their surroundings.

“Samantha, I know you have questions and I promise over dinner I’ll give you all the answers you’ve ever wanted, the answers you more than deserve, but first,” he began to pull himself up off of the deck, “how about we take this inside so I can change up for dinner and clean this cut?”

“Fine,” Samantha reluctantly agreed helping him up off of the deck as they headed back into the house and she found herself filled with more questions than ever as she wondered why Brandon would go to such great lengths to stop her wedding. Part of her wanted to believe that this was fate stepping in and saving her from herself, but in that same breath she remembered how much they’d lost with one another and an ache filled her as she wondered if it would be possible for her and Brandon to have a second chance after all this time. She wondered if that’s what this was, what it could be and more so if it was what she wanted…okay, so she had that last part figured out, but Brandon Walker was another story. He’d presented a mystery to her in taking her from her wedding day and while she was certain she should be nothing but furious with him, curiosity had presented yet another emotion and in her heart she feared that perhaps along with that curiosity she’d find something more, something she’d thought she’d left behind shortly after he stepped out of her life. She just prayed that whatever happened that this time it wouldn’t leave her abandoned and alone in misery.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes had passed since Brandon had left Samantha alone in the middle of what appeared to be a grand living room of sorts. As her gaze drifted over the cream colored furniture, she realized this was a bit of a change for Brandon as she wondered just where he’d taken her to. In the corner of the room was a fireplace, trimmed in a white marble with what appeared to be a faux fur rug before it. Shaking her head, she thought of how this almost looked like something out of the page of a magazine on the stars, yet somehow she was standing here in the middle of a dream house paradise with the man of her dreams who’d walked out on her so long ago.   
  
Shaking the thought that hung over her, Sami inspected the room closely wondering just what Brandon had been up to all this time away from her. He’d been so cryptic since the moment she’d first nailed him over the head with the pan, but somehow she had a feeling that there was far more to this story than he dared tell her. Reaching out to touch the plush material of the sofa before her, she heard a noise from behind her as she spun around to find Brandon entering the room once again buttoning up the cream colored shirt he’d changed into. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of his muscled chest and her pulse quickened as her mind focused on all the things she wouldn’t mind doing to him now that…no, she silently chastised herself. She would NOT find herself lost in a fantasy about Brandon Walker--not in front of him as she wouldn’t dare give him the satisfaction. With that thought in mind, she stood taller clearing her throat as her eyes narrowed in his direction.  
  
“Care to tell me what this is all about?” Sami questioned in a neutral tone folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
“Well hello to you too, Samantha,” Brandon laughed gently as he saw the fire building behind her blue eyes, “why it’s great to see you again as well. How am I doing, you ask? Well I’m doing much better now that you’re here and I too think we have a lot to catch up on…”   
  
“Brandon, if you think you’re even remotely cute right now,” she frowned deeply, “well you’re not, so let’s just cut with the games and get straight to the point.”  
  
“Now Samantha you don’t really want to do that. Games were always something you seemed to enjoy,” Brandon shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
“That was a lifetime ago and I’m not the same woman I was back then,” she argued with him.  
  
“Samantha, I can’t believe that you would lose all your sense of spunk and excitement in such a short time. Why the very thought is just mind boggling and quite a disappointment at that,” he feigned a shudder before his smile returned once again, “dinner is almost ready and surely you must want a bite to eat since it’s been a while for you.”  
  
“Just how long has it been?” she eyed him wearily, “how long have I been here?”  
  
“A little over twenty four hours,” Brandon admitted shrugging his shoulders, “I always knew you enjoyed your beauty sleep when you could fit it in, but I’d never imagined that you were lacking that much of it to have slept your day away like you did. I was starting to worry that maybe I‘d given you too much of a knock out there before…”  
  
“You mean I’ve been missing for over a day now?” Sami gasped at the realization, “My family must be going out of their minds wondering where I am. You know when my father hears about this, he’s not going to be too happy. Why I’ll guess he has the top cops in Salem working on my disappearance as we speak…”  
  
“In that case,” Brandon winked at her playfully, “I don’t have a thing to worry about,” he crossed the room moving in over towards the mini-bar, “can I make you a drink?”  
  
“Brandon, how can you be so casual about this,” Sami questioned harshly, “you kidnapped me and probably scared the hell out of my family--out of my son, not to mention what Lucas must be thinking right now…”  
  
“To hell with Lucas,” Brandon replied dismissively as he reached for the bottle of champagne that had been chilling in the small refrigerator, “the way I see it, he can deal with this on his own because you have a more pressing engagement.”  
  
“Brandon, what I have is a need to get back to my family,” she announced watching him pop the cork on the bottle and pouring two flutes of champagne, “I need to…”  
  
“What you need to do is relax Samantha,” he offered her a glass, his sexy smile swimming with amusement, “why don’t you take a seat? Relax a little while as I finish up dinner.”  
  
“Brandon, I’m not going to let you keep me in the dark about this. I want to know what it is you’re up to…”  
  
“All in good time,” he reached for her hand, “follow me.”  
  
“Brandon,” she argued again.  
  
“Just trust me,” he urged as he lead her towards the sofa easing her onto the cushions as he took a seat beside her.  
  
“Don’t think that you can sweet talk your way out of this situation buster,” she wrinkled her brow up at him, “because if you think for one minute that you can…” her words were interrupted as he leaned forward capturing her angry words with an impromptu kiss.  
  
Samantha opened her mouth wider, feeling her words muffled by the gentle persuasion behind his kiss as she cried out. She felt his fingers fan out over her cheek coaxing her to give in to the exotic taste of him, to the memory of his touch, of his every magical movement that had haunted her dreams since he’d left her. His tongue darted within her mouth offering a teasing taste of her as she found herself far too eager in reciprocating the gesture. Her mouth hungrily devoured the kiss he’d initiated between them. Leaning further into his touch, feeling the drugging sweetness of him stirring up so many forgotten, forbidden feelings inside of her, she realized she’d wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the magic of him, in the promise of what this kiss held as his desire revealed himself to her in ways his words hadn’t. She shifted on the couch leaning in closer to him as her heart overthrew the warnings going off in her head about being this close to him, but alas fate kicked in as Brandon pulled away abruptly with a tiny yelp.  
  
Sami’s eyes widened as she watched him leap off of the sofa turning his attention to the wet spot that had tarnished the front of his slacks. Without realizing it in her attempt to get closer to him, Sami must’ve dropped her champagne in his lap, thus cooling down the heated moment between them. She bit her lip trying to control the racing in her heart as a tiny giggle filled her throat as Brandon moved around towards the bar trying to clean up the mess the champagne created.  
  
Struggling to keep her voice even and emotionless, Samantha spoke out to him, “I told you I wasn’t one for playing games anymore, Brandon.”  
  
Brandon looked up at her from behind the bar as he wiped at his pants, trying to soak up some of the champagne. His eyes widened at her words, “Samantha, you don’t honestly expect me to believe that you did this on purpose.”  
  
“Ha, did you really think that I’d kiss you voluntarily and let you get away with trying to do what you were doing to me after the way you left my life,” she challenged fueled by the anger of his abandonment all over again as she rose from the sofa, “Think again Brandon. It takes more than a few pretty words and a reckless kidnapping to make me even want to be in the same room with you, let alone to have you kissing me like that. In fact, don’t ever do it again because next time instead of champagne you’ll find that your lap meets a much harder, much more painful object like my knee,” she tossed her hair over her shoulder as her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
“Samantha,” his voice shifted with a hint of anger at her words as he threw the towel onto the top of the bar and stepped in towards her, “you don’t mean that.”  
  
“The hell I don’t,” she stood her ground, “the way I see it is that you have absolutely no right what so ever to walk into my life, to ruin the best day of my life like you did and to bring me here.”  
  
“Samantha, you left me no choice,” Brandon argued with her, “this was the only way…”  
  
“The only way for what?” she challenged, “just what did you think you were going to accomplish?”  
  
“I was saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life,” Brandon informed her point blank, “you can’t honestly tell me that you wanted to be married to Lucas.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have been there at the church if I didn’t want to be Mrs. Lucas Roberts,” she huffed back at him, “but then again I’d be on my honeymoon right now if you hadn’t stepped in and spoiled it like you have. You know Brandon everyone told me that you were a lunatic and I didn’t believe them before now, but clearly you have lost your mind and in kidnapping me you’ve committed a federal offense.”  
  
“Samantha, would you just give it up already,” he half groaned, “if I would’ve let you marry Lucas, you’d be cursing the day that you took that wrong turn in your life. You don’t want to be married to him anymore than you want to be fighting with me. Let’s face it, if you’d married Lucas, it would be one in yet another string of bad choices for you.”  
  
“Like you have any right to judge what I do with my life,” Sami sneered back at him, “my choices are mine and mine alone. You don’t have a say in my life anymore because you left me. You walked out on me and you never looked back. You could’ve cared less if I was miserable without you or if I’d moved forward in my life.”  
  
“Samantha, that’s not true,” Brandon argued back, “I care about you very much…”  
  
“Right,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m sure Brandon. It showed the day you walked out of my life.”  
  
“Samantha, I was hurt,” Brandon confessed with a sigh, “I didn’t know how to react when I’d found out what you’d done.”  
  
“Oh like what you did was so wonderful,” she shot back at him bitterly, “here you went off on me for changing those damned DNA tests and yet your pal Lexie did the exact same thing. You were the one who’d tampered with things in the first place and just because I stepped in and tried to save us, I was the one who was wrong. I mean hey, why not blame me for everything that went wrong because I’m Samantha Brady and I’m always doing something wrong, right?”  
  
“Samantha, it wasn’t like that,” he shook his head in response, “I was hurt and I was upset and angry and I said things to you that I never, ever should’ve said. I treated you so coldly that I know that you have every right to be upset with me, but the truth was that when I left town, I was upset with myself more so than anything. I hated that I’d hurt you, that I’d found a way to make you feel insecure about us, but mostly I hated how I’d let you down…”  
  
“Oh right,” she rolled her eyes, “like I’m supposed to believe that.”  
  
“Samantha, it’s the truth,” Brandon insisted stepping forward, “I never should’ve slept with Lexie like I did and if I could go back to that moment in time…”  
  
“Why did you do it Brandon? I mean if I was worth fighting for, then why did you just push me aside?”   
  
“I thought you were letting me go again like you did when you ran to Austin,” Brandon began with a frustrated sigh.  
  
“Oh right,” she shook her head with a huff, “like I’m supposed to believe that after the way you leapt into Lexie’s arms like you did.”  
  
“You shut me out,” Brandon argued with her, “I was upset and I wasn’t thinking straight. I was so angry and…”  
  
“Nicole was blackmailing me,” Sami yelled back at him, “she was going to ruin my life and I didn’t have a choice…”  
  
“Samantha, I could’ve helped you,” Brandon insisted firmly.  
  
“No you couldn’t have. You would’ve just walked away like everyone else did when you heard about what she had on me,” Sami shook her head in response thinking of the hurt she’d felt in learning about Brandon turning to Lexie, “you’d see I wasn’t as moral as you wanted me to be.”  
  
“Samantha, I knew about you lying about Lucas,” Brandon blurted out as her eyes widened, “Damn it, you and I both knew that I knew the truth about that. I told you up front when I first fell in love with you that I was well aware that you were a woman who went to great lengths to get what she wanted out of life and that I’d do the same thing if I had to in order to get what I wanted.”  
  
“Brandon I…” she was at a loss as the realization hit her, “you did know the truth.”  
  
“That’s right I did and we’d talked about it,” he softened his tone, “which is why you know I could’ve helped you. I would’ve stepped in and talked to Nikki and told her to back off. I could’ve helped you out of that situation.”  
  
“Brandon, I don’t know what to say. I mean when I see that…” she paused realizing how this conversation was turning as her defenses went up again shielding her from what all of this could mean to her, “Brandon, that doesn’t change the fact that you turned to Lexie like you did.”  
  
“No it doesn’t change that or excuse it,” he agreed with her, “you’re absolutely right.”  
  
“Of course I am,” she paused thinking about what he was saying, “wait a minute. You’re agreeing with me?”  
  
“Yes, I am,” he nodded, “Samantha, you were right on about how wrong I was and about feeling betrayed. I screwed up and I can’t ever take that back. Just like I can’t take back our wedding day when I turned something wonderful into something horrible when all you ever wanted was for us to share our lives together.”  
  
“It’s too late for that now,” she reminded him poignantly.  
  
“See there’s where you and I differ in opinion,” Brandon explained as he took a step towards her, “Samantha, I don’t think that it’s too late for us.”  
  
“I’m marrying Lucas,” she reminded him sharply, “he and I have a life together now and we’re going to have happily ever after.”  
  
“Only if you consider a life sentence to that loser happily ever after,” he frowned deeply, “I see it more like an extended vacation in hell.”  
  
“What do you know,” she glared at him, “Lucas loves me and he’s a good father to Will. He’s ready to give us security and a stable home…”  
  
“But what about love, Samantha?” Brandon challenged arching a curious brow.   
  
“Lucas does love me,” she reminded him again as she turned away.  
  
“But you don’t love him,” Brandon called her on her reluctance, “you keep telling me how he loves you and how he’ll take care of you, but what about how you feel?”  
  
“Brandon, you have no right to invade my life and try to talk about what it is that I feel,” she spun around to face him once more as she fought the feelings turning over in her stomach, “you lost any say in my life the moment you walked out on me.”  
  
“I might’ve screwed up Samantha, and you might be angry, but the truth is that no matter how hard Lucas has tried, he doesn’t have your heart,” Brandon stepped forward in a bold move as his eyes remained fixed on hers, “the truth is that no man could ever have your heart because as much as you hate to admit it, a part of it is still very much with me.”  
  
“Brandon, don’t flatter yourself,” Sami tried to keep her air of confidence about her, “the day you left me was the last day I ever gave you a second thought.”  
  
“You know when you lie Samantha, your eyes get wider and you have this cute little face you make,” Brandon started moving in closer to her, “and this adorable little wrinkle in your nose when you are caught in the lie.”  
  
“I do not,” she argued turning away from him once more, “you don’t know what you’re talking about…”  
  
“And then there’s that retreat you make,” Brandon continued moving in closer towards her despite her attempts to keep a distance from him, “it’s in the tone of your voice and the way that you try to hide inside yourself…”  
  
“Brandon, I’m not lying about anything,” she argued as she felt him step in behind her. Closing her eyes she took in a breath trying to keep the strength to fight him on this as he touched her shoulder.  
  
“You’re lying to me and more so you’re lying to your heart,” he whispered smoothly in her ear as his arm slipped around her slender waist drawing her in closer towards him, “Samantha, you don’t have to hide with me. Don’t pretend.”  
  
“If I told you that you meant anything to me,” she took in a soft breath, “it would only be words that I’d use in order to find a way to manipulate you into letting me go home again.”  
  
“You don’t want that,” he breathed against her skin as his lips descended towards the back of her neck. Lazily his fingers brushed her blonde tresses away from her soft, creamy skin as his mouth moved in closer to her wanting to taste her.  
  
“Yes I do. It’s exactly what I want,” she blurted out her voice quivering at the feel of his heated breath against her skin as she fought with herself.   
  
Be strong, she tried to force herself as she felt his sensual lips drop butterfly kisses tentatively over the curve of her neck before he nibbled lightly upon her earlobe causing her to release a tiny whimper as his name fell from her lips, “Brandon.”  
  
“Yes?” he answered lazily as his fingers flattened over her abdomen gently massaging her body as he squeezed her in his arms.  
  
“You don’t mean anything to me,” she lied half heartedly as she leaned back into his arms, into the warmth of his strong chest as she lifted her head, raising her eyes up towards his as his warm, chocolate eyes melted her down to the core.  
  
“I don’t, do I?” he challenged capturing her mouth in a savagely passionate kiss as he turned her in his arms.  
  
Against her better judgment, Samantha allowed him to hold her, to keep her close to him as she longed to lose herself in him again…to love him without consequence, without reason other than to be lost in the love she’d felt in her heart for him. She hated that he could still awaken emotions inside of her that no other man had come close to before, hated that he’d cause her to lose control with just a kiss and more so she’d hated that he was the one man she’d ever truly loved in her life. Realizing that she didn’t want to think about being angry with him, about hating him for pulling him away from her wedding to Lucas or even for walking out on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively returning his eager kisses with the same hungry urgency he’d revealed to her.  
  
“Samantha,” he whispered her name as his arms collected her, pulling her from the floor as he raised her towards his eager mouth still lavishing her in kisses as he carried her across the room.  
  
“Brandon,” she murmured his name threading her fingers through his hair as they parted momentarily, their eyes revealing so many feelings and emotions between them before he kissed her again refusing to open a window of protest between them as he held her. Her hold on him constricted as his strong arms cupped her body against his, as he carried her towards the fireplace dropping down to his knees as he lay her down on the faux fur rug before the fire place.  
  
“Oh Brandon,” she cried out as he pulled back only enough for his eyes to memorize her features, to seal the moment between them before his lips claimed hers again with a desire unlike anything she’d ever known. Wrapping her arms around his strong, powerful body, she hugged him closer to her wanting nothing more than to delve into this reckless desire between them. Her heart pounded in her chest, her skin ablaze with passion as her leg rubbed up against his loving the feel of him over her after all this time. How she’d missed him, missed his kisses, his touch, making love to him as she’d waited so very long to be with him again. Now as his touch awakened all those emotions she’d forced back into her mind, she realized that she’d been only half alive since the day he’d walked out of her life.  
  
Brandon’s kisses tapered off over her features, tracing over her lips, placing feathery kisses over her cheekbones, playfully upon the tip of her nose, back to her mouth again as her fingers plucked away at the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his muscled chest beneath her hungry touch. Finding that his shirt wasn’t opening fast enough for her, she tugged harshly watching the buttons fly across the room before she tore the fabric down over his shoulders eager to shed him of the barriers between them.  
  
“It’s been too long without you, Samantha,” Brandon whispered helping her alleviate his shirt as his fingers fanned out over her hip, tracing the curves of her body as he lifted her against his hard, male form. Her soft sounds of pleasure escaped her lips as his mouth captured each one of them promising her passion over and over again as their kisses grew in intensity.  
  
“Brandon,” she breathed his name holding him closer to her, wanting him more then ever as he eased the hem of her sundress up over her thigh revealing more of her to him with each passing moment until suddenly a warning alarm went off. No, not the alarm that should’ve been going off in her head, but something else, something…  
  
“Damn,” Brandon cursed reluctantly tearing himself away from her as Samantha found herself speechless. Her eyes focused up at him as he rushed away from her leaving her alone on the floor. She curled her mouth in protest when she noticed the smoke filling the room. Turning on her side, she realized it was coming from the kitchen.  
  
“Oh my,” she gasped sitting up again as she rose to her feet and straightened up her sundress. She tried to calm the racing of her heart as she thought of what had just taken place between her and Brandon. She’d been set on fighting him, on hating him for taking her from her wedding, but now as she looked down at his tattered shirt, she realized she was weak. She’d fallen for him yet again listening to her heart despite the trouble that had given her. She was about to lose herself to his kisses, to his touch and that was simply unacceptable. She would not let herself fall in love with Brandon Walker all over again. That simply wouldn’t do.  
  
“Samantha, I’m sorry about that,” Brandon apologized returning to the room as he offered an apologetic smile, “I hope you don’t mind your garlic bread extra crispy.”  
  
“Brandon, I can’t do this,” Sami frowned deeply as her gaze cast over his body, over his perfectly sculpted lines.  
  
“Samantha I know I should’ve kept a better eye on dinner,” he winked at her playfully, “although it seemed like starting with dessert wasn’t such a bad idea.”  
  
“That’s just it,” she shook her head determined, “I can’t stay here. Brandon, I want to go home right now and there’s nothing that you can stay or do to change my mind. I can’t be here with you. Not now and not ever.”


End file.
